WildFlower
by CreatureHanstran
Summary: After the accident that changed her life, Rosalina wanted to be far away from people, but fate had another plan for her that could help or harm everyone around her.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**So this is my first Teen Titans fanfic so tell me what you think about it so far, I love the Teen Titans, but not Teen Titans GO! That show is dumb, and its not as serious as the original Teen Titans**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Teen Titans, except for the character I came up with, but I mean, shes technically not a Teen Titan in real life, just in this story.**

 **Enjoy! (And feel free to leave feedback okay)**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 1: Alone**

I ran. Ran from everything, my home, my family, my life. It wasn't fair what happened to me, but then again, life isn't fair. I went as far south as I could into a small village, merchants lined the streets, trying to push their junk onto me, but I politely refused, too afraid that they might see the monster I have become. I quickly ducked into a back alley, away from everybody and waited until night fell.

The sun descended behind the trees, I watched as the merchants closed shop and evacuated the streets, someone was bound to have left some kind of food behind, food that was free to take. Once the coast was clear, I emerged out of the shadows and started my search for food. A lone merchant went into a small shack behind his stand, leaving his goods on the stand. I smirked and quickly went to grab some fruit when a hand touched mine. "Hey!" I exclaimed to the blonde haired, green eyed kid that was trying to take the same fruit as I was.

I was about to say something to him when I was interrupted, "Stop! Thieves!" The merchant of the stand yelled at us,

"Uh-oh." I grabbed the kids wrist, "Come on!" I ran down the street, dragging the boy behind me. I could hear the police behind us, I turned down the nearest alley to try to shake them, but it was a dead end, "Crap!"

The police were getting closer. I looked for a solution, but saw none. The kid tapped on my shoulder, "What?" He pointed to a pile of crates that led to a roof, "Good thinking." We climbed up on the roof then down the other side of the building and into another alley, "I think... we lost 'em." I stopped to catch my breath, he said nothing, just looked at me, "We better go, they'll come looking eventually. Do you have a place to go?" He nodded and pointed to a mountain out in the distance, "Uuh-huh..." I said in disbelief, he motioned for me to follow him, so I did.

The climb up the mountain was long and tiring, and he said nothing along the way so it was also boring. Finally we reached the summit, the view was amazing, it was as if you could see the whole world, if the clouds were to clear up that is. The sun was just beginning to break over the horizon, it was like nothing I had ever seen before. The boy grabbed a guitar that was leaning against a rock and started playing it as he sat down on said rock, "Do you even talk or say anything?" He stopped playing as if he was going to say something, but just shook his head and continued playing, "Great." I muttered, "Well, call me Rose... Just Rose." My real name was Rosalina, but that's not who I was, not anymore, not since the accident a few days ago. He nodded and smiled, then sat his guitar down and grabbed a stick, he wrote something in the dirt among the many yellow flowers. I took a step closer to see what he was doing. Scrawled into the dirt were the letters J-e-r-i-c-h-o, "Jer-i-co? Jericho... is that your name?" He nodded, "So, you're alone here Jericho?" He nodded again, "Well you're not anymore." I smiled, he smiled back.

Every day at sundown we would head down the mountain and get to the village by nightfall, then we would gather (or steal) as much food as we could for the day, without getting caught of course, then we would head back up the mountain and sleep for a few hours. Jericho was asleep while I fiddled around with my curse, I made flowers pop out of the ground and disappear at will. I hadn't told Jericho about this and I didn't feel I should, he barely knows what I look like because I hide my face in my hoodie.

Jericho moved behind me, I made the flowers disappear and pulled my hood up over my face more. I stood up as Jericho sat up and stretched then he grabbed the stick and wrote in the dirt, _'I have to show you something.'_ "Okay, show me." He shook his head then pointed to the setting sun, "Let's go then." I headed to our pathway down. It was about time I left the area, I've been thinking about that for a while, but it was nice to be around someone, even if that person didn't talk at all. I brushed a strand of red hair out of my face as we walked into the village and started our nightly routine.

After a week of their goods being stolen, the merchants finally got smart and put their goods in their houses, "Now what do we do?" I asked, Jericho pointed into the house, "Break in?!" he nodded, "We can't do that, that's illegal!"

"Thieves!" We turned to see a police man running towards us, "Uh-oh, let's go!" I grabbed Jericho's arm, but he stood his ground.

The police man came up to us, "You both are under arrest for-" Jericho looked the police man in the eyes, his eyes turned black and he just faded into the police man, "

Jericho?!"

The police man blinked a few times, "Let's get out of here Rose." The officer, or Jericho, or whoever it was said, I was in shock but I ran off ahead of him. We ran to the edge of the village, "Is this what you were trying to show me?" I asked,

"Yeah, basically."

"So what, you take over people's bodies or something?"

"Yes, I possess them."

Great, he shows me this awesome ability that he has and I was going to break the news to him that I was leaving. He was going to think I was afraid of him, I could feel the guilt setting in now. When we got to the edge we stopped and Jericho appeared in front of me, the policeman's body fell to the ground, "Is he dead?" I asked, Jericho shook his head and grabbed my wrist, dragging me away from the village.

We came back a little after the sun had risen, I stared at the scenery, thinking about how I was going to break the news to Jericho, should flat out tell him, or should I wait until he was asleep and just leave. Jericho silently appeared next to me, "Jericho, I have to tell you something." I decided the first option was probably best. He looked at me, "You see, I have to leave, and it's not because of you and your ability to possess people, which is pretty cool. I just don't want to hurt anybody, a few weeks ago, before I came here, there was an accident that changed me, made me a monster." I pulled my hood off to reveal my face, my skin a pale green color due to the accident, "I don't want to stick around people for long because I don't want anyone to get hurt when I use my abilities." Different types of plants started growing out of the ground as if to emphasize my point. Jericho stared at the ground but he slowly nodded like he understood my decision, "Here, take this to remember me by." I formed a single rose in my hand and used my water powers to freeze it. He took it and had a small smile on his face, "We will meet again, I promise." I patted his shoulder, he nodded and I headed down the mountain one last time.


	2. Chapter 2: Unlikely Friendships

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, I was gone last week for a college research thing, I was actually working on the content for this chapter then so this chapter isn't something i just whipped up for a quick update...**

 **However, editing and typing it up took a while so my brain kinda hurts and I'm tired because its 2 am here...**

 **Okay enough talk...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THIS CONTENT OF THE CHAPTER INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO DIALOGUE (OTHER THAN ROSE'S) AND CHARACTER ACTIONS. THIS WAS ALL TAKEN FROM THE EPISODE "GO" IN SEASON 5 OF TEEN TITANS. WITH THAT BEING SAID, PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2: Unlikely Friendships**

I headed north, nowhere in particular, I just felt changing directions. A city glowed in the horizon so I decided to head there, besides, by the time I got there the sun will probably be setting so a nice alley to sleep in seemed good to me. By the time I got to the city the sun was setting over the horizon and the darkness was closing in on the city, I traveled throughout the back alleys like I always did, keeping in the dark so no one could see me. Overhead a streak of green lit up the sky, it wasn't a shooting star, but it did crash down a few miles away from me, so I decided to go check it out.

When I got to the scene there was a boy and a girl fighting, and I don't mean arguing, I mean full-fledged fist action. The girl kicked a car at the boy…. A CAR! He dodged it as the car sailed by, "Hm…. Stronger than she looks." He turned just in time to get whacked across the face by the girl and sent flying back towards the alley I was in, I retreated a bit. The girl jumped and went to crush him with her fists but he rolled away and her fists crashed into the pavement. He pulled out a small pole that extended into a staff and hit her with it, sending her flying backwards into a car. His staff shattered into pieces, the girl got up and leapt to attack but was sideswiped by a ram who then turned into a green boy.

I must have been going crazy, maybe I was just dreaming, I pinched myself but nothing happened, "Okay, not a dream." I said to myself. When I looked up I saw a bus flying towards the two boys, I gasped and ran out from the alley, using vines to help slow the bus, suddenly the bus stopped in without touching the ground, "Yo, who's here messin' up my neighborhood?" A guy in a grey hoodie asked.

"She started it." The green guy said, the girl raised her arms and pounded the ground, causing the city to shake,

"Woah!" I kept my balance so I wouldn't fall on my butt. Part of the girl's handcuffs broke off, freeing her hands that started glowing green, "That can't be good." I said as we stepped back. She started firing at us, we all dodged them, waiting for her to finish. We stepped through the settling smoke, the girl remained standing in her spot, but she raised her hands again and started firing once more. We split up as we dodged whatever it was she was firing at us, I dove behind a bus, "Over here!" I said to the guys, all three ducked behind the bus with me.

The commotion stopped and the girl fell to her knees, exhausted, "Girl's gonna wreck the whole city." The guy in the hoodie said,

"I won't let her, I won't lose this fight." The boy with spikey black hair said,

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, he jumped out from behind the bus, we all did the same.

A force field appeared in front of us, we stopped, "Maybe fighting isn't the answer." A voice said from behind us, we turned to see a girl in a blue cloak standing on the sidewalk. She turned to the alien girl whose hands were smoking,

"Stand down." The spikey haired boy said,

"What, do you think you're the boss or something?" The gray hoodie guy asked,

"Just give me a chance." He walked towards the alien. She got up slowly, he took a step back, her hands started glowing green again and said something to him that I couldn't understand… I don't speak alien. He held up his hands, "Easy… My name is Robin, and I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help." He reached for his belt. She said something to him as he pulled out a tool and held it up, "It's okay, look." She stared at him angrily as he gently smiled and unlocked the handcuffs. The girls eyes and hands stopped glowing as she watched the handcuffs landed on the ground with a loud _thud_. She rubbed her wrists, "There, now maybe we can be-" Robin was interrupted by the girl pulling him in for a kiss.

I couldn't help but laugh, her eyes started to glow again and she shoved him to the ground, "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone." She flew off.

We all stood there awkwardly, "So… I'm Beast Boy, who are you?" He asked me,

"Uh… Rose…" I said, that guy was pretty weird.

"Well, whoever she was, the girl sure know how to make an impression." The hooded guy said,

"I think we made a pretty good impression, crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved, mission accomplished. Right sir?" Beast Boy said to Robin,

"Seriously, stop calling me that." Robin said,

"Roger." Beast Boy said,

"Looks like we're done here, I appreciate the help." Robin started walking away.

"You're going to track down the alien?" The cloaked girl asked,

"I have to find out if she is a threat."

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." Gray hoodie guy said to me, I chuckled.

Beast Boy followed Robin, "Hey sir, I-I mean Robin, do you maybe-"

"Sorry, I just went solo, I'm not really looking to join a team." Robin said, and I agreed with him, the less people I was around the better.

Robin walked away, "Need a sidekick?" Beast Boy asked but got no reply.

The other two started walking away, "You guys wanna get a pizza?" he asked, I looked at the others walking away,

"Uhm… sorry Beast Boy, but I just want to be alone." I said and used a vine to pull myself on top of a nearby building. I stepped away from the ledge, "I've got to find a new place to go." I muttered to myself as I stared at the ocean in the distance.

There was a rumbling noise and the sky darkened, I looked up and saw a giant alien ship fly overhead and dropped something down on an island in the distance. I jumped down from the building, and regrouped with the others, "Looks like space girl's got some friends." Hoodie guy said,

"Or enemies." Robin replied as a hologram appeared over the city,

"People of Earth," The lizard looking alien said, "We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage, but if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will. Be. Absolute." The hologram disappeared as the thing that was dropped down on the island opened up. Lizard aliens started flying out,

"That's a big ship." Hooded guy and I said at the same time,

"And those are some scary looking aliens." Beast Boy said.

The aliens flew towards the city, "They told us not to interfere." Cloaked girl said, I looked at Robin,

"You're still going after her aren't you?" Hooded guy asked.

Robin nodded, "There's no other choice, we need her help." I said,

"Can we come too?" Beast boy asked. Robin looked at us,

"I suppose I could team up, just this once." He said with a smile, we all smiled back and went to find the alien girl. The cloaked girl stayed behind, "You in?" Robin asked,

"I'm not the hero type, trust me, if you really know what I am, you wouldn't want me around." She replied.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "I know enough." He smiled, she smiled back,

"My name's Raven by the way."

"Well Raven, let's go kick some alien butt and save the city." I said, Robin nodded and led the way to find the alien girl.

We ran into an alley, the aliens were destroying cars, buildings, everything! We retreated into the darkness as some passed by, "Alright, we need some way to track-"

"She's near." Raven said. We all looked at her, confused, "I can sense things."

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent." Beast Boy said, he then turned into a dog… which I still couldn't get over.

"There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it." The hooded guy (who told us to call him "Cyborg" for obvious reasons) said, revealing a robotic arm,

"Good." Robin said.

Beast Boy returned to his human form, "I've got her trail!"

"And I can hear her heartbeat." Cyborg added, "Let's go."

They led us to the video store, "The video store?" I asked, there was a crashing noise inside,

"Yup, she's in there." Beast Boy said, we ran inside. The alien girl was eating all of the popcorn and candy (still in wrappers), "Uh… Those taste better without the wrapper." Beast Boy said.

The alien stopped eating and turned towards us, her hands glowing green, we backed off,

"It's alright, we're friends remember." Robin said,

"Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?" She asked,

"Just… trying to be nice." We started backing up,

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet, closest is ' _rutha'_ , weak."

"Well around here, nice means nice, and if you want us to keep being nice you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner." Cyborg said,

"Not prisoner, I am prize, the Gordanians deliver me to the citadel to live my days as a servant."

"And the citadel are…?" Raven asked,

"Not, nice."

"Then you're not going with them, not if I have anything to say about it." Robin said,

"Uhm… don't you mean 'we'?" Beast Boy asked.

An explosion sent us all flying in different directions, "Cease her!" A Gordanian soldier said, we all looked at each other. The Gordanians charged at us, we charged back. I used a vine to grab one of the Gordanian soldiers and slammed him to the ground, another one jumped to attack me but I dodged and used my powers to encase him in plants.

The Gordanians retreated, the alien girl turned towards us, "I believe your expression is 'thanks'." The alien girl said,

"Oh man, my suit." I turned to see that Cyborg's hoodie was shredded to pieces, revealing his robotic parts,

"So, you look way cooler without it." Beast Boy said,

"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in a goofy mask."

"Goofy? My mask isn't goofy, it's cool, isn't it? Raven? Rose?" We all shook our heads, "But, what about my secret identity?"

"What secret identity? You're green." Raven said.

"Uh… Mm… Ya-uh…" Beast Boy stuttered, then after thinking about it he took off his mask.

"This isn't over, now that we've interfered-"

"Trogar will strike harder, it is only a matter of-"

Robin and the alien girl were interrupted by a hologram appearing over the city again, "Fools! The earth scum were warned, your insolence will be punished, your city shall be destroyed." The hologram disappeared.

The giant ship appeared, and pointed a giant weapon at the city, "Great." Raven said,

"…That's a big weapon…" I said,

"So… after trashing the pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humungous space gecko mad enough to vaporize the entire town?!" Beast Boy asked,

"Yup, that sounds about right." I said,

"Go team." Cyborg muttered.

The alien girl turned to Robin, "All the fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone, but you assisted upon the being nice!" She yelled at him,

"My fault!?" Robin exclaimed, "You blast me, you kiss me, but you never stopped to mention that they have a giant particle weapon!" Robin shouted back.

They continued arguing, "We are doomed!" Beast Boy turned to Cyborg and I, "I can't believe I let you two talk me into this!"

"Say what?!" Cyborg said,

"Me?! You are the one who wouldn't leave us alone!" I yelled back,

"Yeah, maybe if you had just left us alone, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Cyborg yelled,

"How is this my fault and why is everyone ganging up on me?!" Beast Boy shrieked,

"Quiet!" Raven shouted. Everybody stopped arguing and looked at her, "… Hi."

"Look, it doesn't matter how we got into this mess, we're in it, and we will get out of it, together." Robin said. We all smile and nodded, "C'mon, we've got a city to save."

"Okay, but how are we going to get up to the ship?" I asked,

"I have an idea." Raven said.

We were enveloped in a wall of black and the next second we were on the ship, "What just happened?" I asked,

Beast Boy shivered, "That dark energy stuff gives me the-" Raven looked at him, "I mean, it's cool."

Robin looked around the corner at the Gordanian soldiers that walked by, "We have to get to the firing controls, there isn't much time." He stepped out around the corner, we followed, but Raven stayed behind,

"Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" Cyborg asked as we both walked up to her,

"You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in." She said,

"He's green, half of me is metal, and she's from space. You fit in just fine."

"Yeah, and I control plants so you're not the weirdest person here." I said.

She nodded and we followed the others. "I bring you an apology." The alien girl said to Robin,

"Don't worry about it, I'm sorry I yelled too."

"And again, you are nice, on my world only my kinorfka has shown me such kindness."

"Well, things are different here." Robin smiled at her.

"Uh, guys, I think they know we're here." Beast Boy said.

Gordanian soldiers surrounded us, "We can take them." I said.

Robin started the attack on them, we followed suit. The alien girl fired at one, sending it flying back, I grabbed a few of them and threw them at the window, they made a loud _thud_ noise then landed on the ground. Beast Boy turned into a bear and attacked them while Raven used her dark magic on them. I grabbed one more and threw it out the window, when I turned around they were all taken care of, "Good job guys." I said,

"The earth scum shall learn it takes more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogar." We heard from ahead of us,

"In there!" Robin said. The alien girl used her powers to blow the wall to pieces, "We're not six heroes, we're one team." Robin said.

The aliens attacked once again, Cyborg, the alien girl and I fought hand to hand with a whole group while the other three were doing their own thing. I kicked a Gordanian down then picked him up and threw him into another Gordanian, their leader swatted me against the wall and everything went fuzzy.

I lifted my head and saw Raven had Beast Boy on her shoulder, we were surrounded, "Stay away from my friends!" She did something with her powers to cause the control panels of the ship to explode, sending it downward into the water. I sat up and blinked a few times to focus, the alien leader got up and approached Raven and Beast Boy,

Cyborg lifted his arm and blasted him in the back, "Alright, I'm only gonna say this once, boo yah." He smiled, "

Hey, are you okay?" Robin held out a hand to help me up,

"Yeah… Just a bump." I said,

"Let's get out of here." Beast Boy said, we all nodded in agreement.

We climbed off the ship onto the island, the sun was beginning to rise, "That's quite a view." Raven said,

"Someone oughta build a house out here." Cyborg added,

"Yeah, if you like the sunshine, and the beach." Beast Boy nudged Raven, she laughed a little,

"You know, you're kinda funny."

"You think I'm funny? Dude, I know some jokes!"

"Oh boy." I said.

The alien girl walked up in a new wardrobe, "Please, I look… Nice?" I smiled and nodded,

"I still don't know your name." Robin said,

"In your language it would be Star, Fire." Starfire responded,

"Welcome to Earth Starfire."

We all smiled, "I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission to remain here where the people are most strange, but also the most kind." Starfire said,

"You don't need our permission." Raven responded,

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it." Robin smiled, she smiled back,

"I guess we could all use some new friends." Cyborg said,

"Or any friends…" I muttered,

"Besides, we kind of made a good team." Beast Boy said cheerfully, we all agreed.

"I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." Robin and Cyborg held out small, circular, yellow devices in their hands.

Everyone took one for themselves, "Made them out of my own circuits." Cyborg said as we looked at the device,

"When there's trouble." Robin said, "You know who to call."


	3. Chapter 3: Returning Relationships

**Yay! Another update! Thank you MSBlackmon for the review, glad you like the story! And I hope everyone is enjoying it as well.**

 **Yes?**

 **No?**

 **Maybe?**

 **Well whatever you guys think is what you guys think...**

 **prepare to learn more about Rose**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS (I only own Rose)**

 **Chapter 3: Returning Relationships**

" _Rose! Get out now!" My mom said to me, I could hear the gunmen coming up the stairs, "Rose, you have to take Lily and you have to get to safety, now!" "But mommy, what about daddy? What about you?" I could see my mom blink back tears, "We'll be fine, trust me. You have to be strong, put on your brave face and don't let your sister see that you're scared." I looked at the window, then at my mom and nodded, "Mommy loves you both." she said to my younger sister and I, then hugged us, "Mommy... Don't weave." My three year old sister Lily said, "I won't, I promise." She opened the window, "Now go." I nodded and grabbed my sister. We jumped onto the tree branch next to the house, I heard glass shatter from inside the house, my mom screamed, "Mommy!" Lily shouted, "Shh." I whispered and climbed down from the tree. Flames flickered from the room we were in. There was the sound of gunfire and another scream from my mom, I was scared, but couldn't show it, I had to think of a place to hide. Lily whimpered next to me, "Wose... I'm scawed." "I know." I definitely was too, and if I couldn't find a place to hide then I'd have let my mom down. Across the road was a line of shrubs, "Okay Lily, we have to hide from the bad people, and the only place to go are the bushes over there, we might get poked and scratched, but we have to keep quiet so the bad people don't find us, okay?" I said, sounding more like an adult than a six year old. Lily nodded and we ran into the bushes, I peeked through the branches over at our house that was now burning down, the two gunmen ran out the front door. They said something to each other then got into their dark car and left._

I woke up startled, the nightmares were getting worse, except they weren't nightmares, they were flashbacks. I sat up in my bed that I had made from plants and listened to the waterfall on the back wall of my room, it was calming, but it would never make me forget. A commotion sounded in the hallway so I got up to see what it was.

Raven, Starfire, and Robin were standing outside of the bathroom, "Beast Boy you have been in there for an hour, other people need to use the bathroom too you know." Robin said,

"Seriously, you never take this long to shower and honestly, I don't think you've ever showered before in your life." Raven said,

"I'm busy, I'll come out when I am done."

Everyone sighed, "Don't worry guys, I've got this." I said and pounded on the bathroom door, "Beast Boy! I swear if you don't get out of the bathroom this instant I will break down this door and you will feel my wrath!" I shouted. I stepped back as the door opened and Beast Boy ran out and back into his room,

"How did you do that?" Robin asked,

"A couple of days ago he pulled the same stunt, so I broke the door down and pulled him out of the bathroom myself."

"Nice." Raven said,

I shrugged, "I'm pretty sure he goes into the bathroom to do nothing."

"Probably." Raven agreed,

"Well, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." I said, heading back to my room.

I opened the curtains to let the morning light fill the room, the flowers opened up in their pots, I smiled, enjoying the nice sunny day and hoping that no villains would ruin it. I grabbed a book from my bookshelf and plopped back onto my bed to read. Hours had passed when the intruder alarm went off, I sighed, contemplating on if this was a real emergency or if I could just ignored it, but there was the fact that if I didn't show up Robin would triple my chore load for a month... Spikey haired jerk. I got up and ran down to the living room where I saw the others standing in a circle and Robin had someone pinned down, "What's going on guys?" I asked as I walked up to them,

"An intruder, but we've got him." Cyborg said.

From underneath Robin I noticed some blonde hair, "Wait a second." I shoved past Raven and Cyborg to get a better look at who Robin had pinned down. A familiar blonde hair, green eyed boy was lying face down on the floor, "Jericho?" I said, he looked at me, his eyes begging for help,

"Wait, Rose, you know this person?" Cyborg asked,

"Yes, Jericho is a friend, an old friend, of mine."

"Is he dangerous?" Robin asked,

"Puh-lease, does that innocent face look dangerous?" I knew that if he really wanted to, Jericho could have possessed everyone, but he didn't.

Robin got off of him, "Sorry about that."

I helped Jericho up, there had to be a reason he was here, I've been with the Titans for about six months now, and this entire time he hasn't come to see me, not even once! I grabbed his arm and led him to the couch, then grabbed a pen and a notepad and handed them to him, "Jericho, what are you doing here?" I asked, "And how did you find me?" He started scribbling on the notepad,

"Uhm, Rose, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked,

"Yes, if you wish to talk privately we can leave the room." Starfire said,

"It's not a private conversation, Jericho doesn't talk, so he's writing down his response." I said,

"Ooh..." They all responded,

"Yeah." I said and watched patiently as Jericho would scribble on the notepad, stop to think for a second, then continue once again. We all sat in an awkward silence while he wrote,

"So... How did you meet Jericho?" Robin asked, to strike up some sort of conversation,

"We met while I was... travelling, I had gone down south and found a small village, at night I would steal food from the merchants out on the street, and one night he and I were thieving together, and we just kind of made a team of it, but then I left..." I said the last four words a little quieter,

"You left? Why?" Beast Boy asked,

"Because, things change." I said as Jericho finished up his last sentence then handed the notepad to me,

'Rose, it took a while to find you, but news got around that there were six super teens always saving Jump City, it wasn't that hard, but listen, the reason why I'm here is because a few days after you left a man and a blonde girl came to the village, he said he was looking for a red haired girl, no one had said they had seen her, so he got angry and destroyed the village. He was tracking you Rose, and I don't know what he wanted, but it didn't sound good. I set out after you too, hoping that I could get to you and warn you before he found you.' He wrote.

A man and a blonde girl? I handed the notepad back to him, "What did they look like?" I asked, afraid that what he was writing would be the exact people I don't want to see.

He handed the notepad back to me, 'Like I said, the girl was blonde, but she had light blue eyes and looked to be 12 or 13. The man was tall with dark brown hair and brown eye, he used the girl to destroy the village, she seemed to have fire powers, I went to stop them, but by the time I got to the village, they were gone.'

I stared at the notepad, clutching it in my hands as I fell to my knees. "Rose, what's going on?" Robin asked, I still couldn't believe what Jericho was saying (or writing),

"My father is after me..." I said shakily, still staring at the notepad, "And he's bringing my sister with him."


	4. Chapter 4: Tracked and Traced

**Hey guys, I'm back for another update!**

 **So college is coming up in 26 days and I'm so flustered! Money is of the issue right now! UGH!**

 **I also am working on updating a few stories at the moment too... so thats always fun -.-**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 4: Tracked and Traced**

No words were said, no whispers, and no breaths were heard. Life before the Titans was a touchy subject for everyone we never told anyone anything for obvious reasons. The five others were my family, I needed them just as much as they needed me. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't stop them, we couldn't stop them. The panic started rising within me, I instantly stood up and climbed over the couch, running to my room. I collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily as I hyperventilated, "Oh no, oh no, oooooh no." I breathed, "Okay Rosalina, pull yourself together, they can't find you... He won't find you..." I stared up at the waterfall, "My family will protect me." I muttered. Tears streamed down my face and splashed onto the white carpet, a small plant sprouted from the stain. I got up and walked over to the window, the waves crashed down on the island below, "What am I going to do?" I asked to myself as I stared down at the waves receding below.

Someone knocked on my door, "Uhm... Rose?" Robin asked, I let out a deep breath and pulled myself together to get the door.

I opened the door and let him in, "We need a plan." I said, turning away from him and heading back toward the window,

"Rose, don't you want to talk about the situation?" He asked,

"Talk about what? I have nothing to say except that he needs to be stopped and we can't do that if we don't have a plan." He sighed, "Okay, since this is your mission, you get to call the shots."

"Thanks Robin... but right now, I have nothing."

"Then maybe we need to discuss this with the others." He put a hand on my shoulder and stood next to me.

I sighed, "Yeah, discuss with them how we are going to hurt my family..."

"Rose, I don't know what happened to your family in the past, but if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I know how personal things can get." He knows as well as everyone else in the Titans that our personal lives are meant to be unspoken, my past was something that couldn't be forgotten, it was the whole reason I was here,

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to stop them." I said and headed out towards the living room.

The others were sitting on the couch, the same place they were when I ran off, "We need a plan." I said, the others looked at each other,

"Well, they're your family, what do you have planned?" Beast Boy said, I glared at him,

"That's the problem, I don't have a plan. That's why I came to you guys for help."

They all looked at each other, "Listen, it doesn't matter whose family members they are, we are a team, and we help each other no matter what." Robin said,

"Robin is right, we all have helped each other through our problems, and this time shall not be different." Starfire said,

"Well, if we are going to stop him then we need to know what he's like, what are his strengths and weaknesses?" Cyborg asked.

I didn't want to remember anything about my father, but it would help us to stop him from killing me. I sighed, "He's smart, a mad scientist, and he knows what you're thinking before you actually think of it yourself. I don't know how he does it but he does, but one thing I do know is that he is willing to do anything to get what he wants, even if that means he has to kill someone for it."

"This guy sounds like a lunatic... No offense." Beast Boy said,

"None taken. Now, I think that the first thing to do would be to track him down before he gets here, who knows how many casualties have been caused so far, it would be good to stop them before they get into the city." I said,

Cyborg nodded, "I can do that."

"Good, then the rest of us should train, get ready for the big battle." Robin said, we all nodded and headed off to train.

I was in the gym with Jericho, doing combat training, "No matter what happens you can not hold back when you go to hit me. You have to pretend I'm my father... and as much as I regret saying this, so do I. Got it?" He nodded, "Good, just don't use your powers, that's not what my training is for. I am only here for the express purpose of combat." He nodded.

I smirked, "Get ready." I ran off to hide in the shadows, he looked around, trying to find me. I smirked, "Yaaaaah!" I jumped from behind the wall and kicked him down, he grabbed my foot and threw me down, I kicked his leg then punched him to the ground.

He kicked me in the stomach, sending me to the ground. I landed on my butt, "...W-why would you do something like that?" I fake cried, "Do you like hurting girls?" His face fell, he gave me an apologetic look and held out his hand to help me up.

I grabbed it then flipped him over me, he flopped on the ground behind me as I jumped up, "Rule number one, don't get tricked because if you do, then he will kill you."

He nodded and got up and went to punch me, I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind his back, "Rule number two, don't be predictable." I shoved him to the ground, "My father will know your every move, you have to do something unpredictable, something that no one would expect you to do." And that's exactly what he did.

Jericho wrapped his legs around mine and took me out by the knees, then he rolled over so I had my back on the ground and he pinned me down, I stared at him in shock, "How did you...?" I smiled at him, "Nice job." He smiled back at me, "I think we're done with combat training for now, we should try endurance training next at the obstacle course with the others, but all in all you did a good job."

He nodded and got off of me. I got up and looked in the mirror, Jericho came up behind me, "You know Jericho... It's hard to admit this, but for the first time in a long time... I'm afraid." I looked at the mirror and could see the scared little girl who protected her little sister when her mom died, and the same scared girl who had abandoned her family, her sister, when her father had threatened to kill them. I looked at Jericho's reflection, "I may be afraid..." I turned towards him, "But that doesn't mean I can't fight back."


	5. Chapter 5: Story Of My Life

**So I was going to update this story under one of two conditions, I got 5 reviews or I got 140 views, and for the longest time the story had 139 views... I was beginning to think I was never going to update!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 5: The Story of My Life**

Jericho and I headed out to the obstacle course where the others were, "You know guys, I've been thinking about the situation, and yes, I am afraid, but I have been keeping my entire life a secret for a long time. I've kept this whole thing bottled up inside and maybe if I just tell you guys then I can feel relief for once." I said,

"Rose, you don't have to do this, sometimes things are meant to be kept secret, we aren't going to force you to tell us about your family if you don't want to do it." Beast Boy said, "Thanks Beast Boy, but I feel like this is something that has to be done. So, here is how my life went."

 _ **Post Mother's death~**_

 _Lily and I watched as our house burned to ashes, our mother's dead body burned and carried out to the ambulance, the cops and firefighters long since came to our aid, but they were ten minutes too late. Father was still nowhere to be seen, "Little girl, do you know where your father is?" The woman police officer asked in a kind voice,_

 _"N-no ma'am." I rubbed my eyes, the clock on the police cars dashboard read two a.m., way too late for father to still be out at the lab._

 _T_ _he policewoman put a hand on my shoulder, "Do you know how this fire started?"_

 _I shook my head, "No... B-but, these bad p-people came into our house and mommy came into my room with my sister and t-told me to get out of the house and to protect my sister... I-I left my m-mommy! And the b-bad people h-hurt her..." I wiped my eyes, "Now she won't be coming back." I said the last part quietly._

 _The policewoman nodded, then hugged my sister and I, "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you two girls." Her voice faltered, like she was about to cry herself, "You did a good thing, getting you and your sister out of there before you two got hurt."_

 _"B-but... I couldn't save mommy..."_

 _Tears started streaming down my face as I heard a car drive up, a door slammed, "No! Angela! Rosalina! Lily!"_

 _I heard my father's voice, "D-daddy?" I climbed out of the back seat of the police car with Lily and ran over to him, "Daddy!" I hugged his legs,_

 _"Thank goodness you two are okay." He knelt down to our level, "Where's your mom?"_

 _"Oh daddy." I buried my my face in his chest, "The bad people hurt her!" I cried._

 _Lily started crying too, "Shh, it's okay." My father said, his voice strangely calm, "Everything is fine, you'll be safe with daddy."_

 _ **~Eight months pre-Titans (So about 9 years later)~**_

 _Lightning cracked across the dark night sky, Lily and I were at home alone, watching scary movies in the living room as the rain pelted down on the roof, making the movie seem more realistic. I shoved some popcorn in my mouth as Lily clutched onto the pillow for dear life. The girl in the movie ran through the woods, through the mud, on a night much like the one we were experiencing, as the killer ran after her with a chainsaw, "Rosie, I can't look..." Lily said, but she was peeking over the brim of the pillow anyway. Just when it seemed that the girl had escaped the killer and was home free from the woods the killer appeared from nowhere, causing Lily and I to jump. The girl fell to the ground, frightened, and as she tried to crawl away the killer raised his chainsaw and... well... hacked her into bits._

 _Lily and I screamed, I turned the table lamp on and turned the movie off, even though it was far from over. Lily looked at me, "That was the worst idea we've ever had."_

 _"Yeah it was." I nodded in agreement, I looked to the carpet to notice that resulting from the jumpscare, the popcorn had found it's way to the floor. I knelt down and started picking it up, "_

 _Let me help." Lily knelt down next to me and helped pluck popcorn out of the carpet. When we finished I got up and took the bowl to the kitchen to dispose of the carpet-corn._

 _The clock on the oven read one-thirty a.m., "We better get to bed, you know how mad dad will be if he comes home and we are still up." I said from the kitchen,_

 _"Rosie, I don't think I can go to bed..." Lily said,_

 _"Why? You scared?" I teased,_

 _"Yes! I am!"_

 _"Lily, it's just a movie, nothing that happens in those type of movies ever happens in real life." I said as I washed the popcorn butter off of my hands,_

 _"You never know that, you know how people are nowadays, they see something on a movie or in a videogame and they have to try it out themselves." She stepped into the hallway,_

 _"Yeah, but those people are usually psychotic."_

 _"So you are saying that those events in the movie can actually happen?!"_

 _"Did you use reverse psychology on me?" I asked, heading to the refrigerator for a bottle of water,_

 _"No, you just contradicted yourself." She smirked, I smirked back._

 _There was the sound of glass breaking in another room, Lily and I both jumped, "Did you hear that?" Lily asked,_

 _"Yeah..." I looked around, suddenly a loud 'thud' sounded from the basement door, someone was kicking it in, someone was in our house._

 _Lily looked at me, "Rosie?"_

 _"Run!" I exclaimed as the door literally flew off of it's hinges._

 _A man was standing in our kitchen, he wore a black shirt and black jeans and he was freaking ripped! As Lily turned to run up the stairs I grabbed a knife off of the kitchen counter, "Come on little girl, put the weapon down, I'm not going to hurt you."_

 _"I really don't believe you." I laughed in disbelief, still having the knife pointed at him,_

 _"Fine, be that way." He hopped over the island to get to me._

 _Before his feet could hit the ground I stabbed him in the leg, he howled in pain, I ran around and into the hallway, turning to go up the stairs. Lily was standing at the top of the stairs, "What's going on?" She asked,_

 _"_ _You have to run Lily!" I ran up the stairs but tripped. I turned to see someone, a different man, had grabbed me by the ankle,_

 _"I've got you now." He chuckled,_

 _"Rosie! Grab my hand!" Lily reached her hand out to me, I grabbed it. Lily pulled in one direction and the man pulled in the opposite, causing my body to feel like it was about to be split in half,_

 _"Enough!" The man gave a big pull, causing Lily to lose her grip on my arm and me to fall face first on the stairs. I lifted my head up and brushed my dirty blonde hair out of my face,_

 _"Rosie!"_

 _"Go Lily, I'll be right behind you." I wasn't all to sure myself that I would be okay, but this wasn't about me, this was about the promise I made to my mom all those years ago._ _Lily ran out of sight, I sighed in relief and kicked the guy in the face, he let go of my ankle and stumbled back._

 _I got up and started to go up the stairs, "Oh no you don't." He grabbed me by the ankle again and pulled me down the stairs, back onto the tiled floor of the entranceway, and also causing me to get minor rug burn on my face, "This time you won't fight back." He rolled me over so my back was lying on the cold tile instead of my stomach. The man pulled out a syringe with clear liquid in it and stabbed it into my neck. My muscles started relaxing, and my vision blurred, I did notice another man, the one I had stabbed, walked up, "She's upstairs, find her." The other man nodded and went upstairs. Thunder sounded outside, "Not so tough now, are ya?" The man asked, but his voice was distant, "Lily..." I muttered as I heard the thunder sound one last time._

 _I woke up, my brain fuzzy, a bright light shining in my face, and I wasn't at home. I blinked a few times as my vision blurred in and out, I was in a chair, like the kind of chairs that you might find at a dentist office. The walls were made of steel, and to my side was a monitor, I tried to get up but my arms, legs, and torso were strapped down tight, "Lily? Hello!" I struggled to break free,_

 _"Do not worry my little girl, soon you will be perfect." A familiar voice said, the blinding light moved to reveal a face._

 _I blinked a few times before realizing who it was, "D-dad?"_

 _"Everything is okay Rosalina, you are going to be the perfect child, my experiment, it is complete." He walked over to the monitor and started gathering tubes,_

 _"Dad, what's going on? Where's Lily?"_

 _"She's in the next room, trying my other experiment." He hooked some wires up to the monitor then placed something on the holding rack. He moved out of the way to reveal a pouch of green liquid hanging off the monitor._

 _I struggled harder against the restraints, "Dad you can't do this, it isn't right!"_

 _"What about experimenting isn't right Rosalina?" He asked as he placed a blood pressure cuff on my arm and connected the cord to the monitor,_

 _"You can't experiment on your own children!" I exclaimed,_

 _"I can, and I will. Who's going to stop me? No one knows about this except us, Lily, and my hired help, who are being payed to keep their mouths shut." He turned the monitor on, it made a beeping noise like the heart rate monitors you see at the hospital, that is actually exactly what it was. I was going to ask him what stops me from telling the police about his actions, but I didn't say anything. He came over with a needle, "Now, this will only pinch a little."_

 _"Daddy, please." I pleaded, giving him the biggest doughy eyes I could conjure up._

 _He smirked, "Those big pale blue eyes won't change my decision." He said, "Now hold still." He took the needle and put it in my arm. I_

 _t didn't hurt for the first few minutes, then I noticed the green substance flowing through the tube and into my arm, then came the burn. The burning started in my right arm, then it spread through my entire body, I felt like I was going to implode, like my entire body would burst into flames. My heart raced, my head ached, and I screamed in pain. I felt that this was it, I was going to die at the hands of my father, and Lily... I couldn't protect her like I had promised. What would my mom say when I saw her in the afterlife? Would I see Lily there too? Tears streamed down my face as I cried in agony, the pain was way beyond a ten, I was going to die for sure. My father stood there, smirking, watching as his own flesh and blood lay in pain because of his own personal gain. I didn't know what this liquid was or what it did, but it had to have been illegal._ _Then, as quickly as it had started, the pain subsided, my heart slowed down to a normal rate, and just like that, it was all over._

 _I gasped for air, "Marvelous! It worked." He smiled and unhooked me from the machine, straps and all. He stepped back from the chair, "My child, you are perfect." He observed me as if I was a piece of artwork._

 _I stood up, anger filled my body, but I also felt something else, I reached my hand out towards him and a vine came shooting out, wrapping around his neck. He was lifted off of the ground by the vine, "W-What did you do to me?!" I exclaimed, scared and confused,_

 _"I... made you... the perfect tool... for destruction." He choked out._

 _I threw him to the side, he hit the wall and landed on the ground with a 'thud', "I... I'm a monster!" I said, looking at my hands, my skin tone was now a pale shade of green, "_

 _No, you're perfect." He coughed._

 _Tears streamed down my face, I ran out of the laboratory into the night, and back home. I ran up the stairs into my room, "I can't stay here. I have to run away." I only grabbed my green hoodie and put it on then left._

 _The sun was rising over the horizon, I stood at my mother's grave, "I'm sorry mom, I couldn't keep my promise." A tear fell from the tip of my nose onto the grass. A rose grew from the spot, I wiped my face, "I'm a monster now, I can't stay here, I have to leave everything... Even Lily." I pulled my now red hair back into a bun then put my hoodie up to hide my face, "I'm so, so sorry mom... I love you... And I hope you still love me too." I turned and I ran. Ran from everything, my home, my family, my life..._

"And that is why I hate my father, and also probably why he's after me." I was facing away from everyone, toward the ocean. I wiped the tears off of my face, because telling that story was probably the hardest thing I've ever done,

"Woah Rose." Beast Boy said,

"That is very sad!" Starfire exclaimed, wrapping me in a hug,

"Can't... breathe!"

"Sorry." She said,

"Rose... I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"It doesn't matter." I said, cutting Robin off, "Because what's done is done, and I have a better life, with a new family."

Cyborg came running towards us, "Guys!"

"What is it Cyborg?" Robin asked.

Before Cyborg could answer we heard an explosion in the city, a plume of black smoke billowed from the skyline, "We're too late..." I said, "They're already here."


	6. Chapter 6: Family Feud

**Oh man guys, in two weeks I go to college! But hopefully I can finish this story before I get busy, its just now getting good!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 6: Family Feud**

I sat quietly in the passenger seat as Cyborg drove us to the city, it was only us in the car. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that every so often he would glance in my direction, but he never said anything. As we got closer to the plume of smoke the damage got worse and worse, and it was all my fault, "It's not your fault." Cyborg said, not taking his eyes off of the road,

"I should have just ran away with my sister before any of this happened." I muttered,

"There was no way you could have told that your dad and sister were going to come after you." He said,

"I feel like it's common sense." He pulled to a stop at a pile of rubble that was right in front us, a pile that used to be a building. I got out of the car and ran up to the pile, "He can't be far-"

"Look out!" Cyborg exclaimed.

I turned just in time to dodge a car that came flying at me, I got up and saw a figure emerging from the flames, a girl with blonde hair and reddish orange eyes. She looked no more than 12 or 13 years old and she had a smirk on her face, "Lily, what are you doing here?" I asked as she kept advancing towards Cyborg and I,

"You think that dad and I would miss your sixteenth birthday?" She kept smirking.

I was shocked, I was so wrapped up in the situation that I had forgotten my birthday. I stepped back, "I hardly think that that is why you and father came to find me."

"You're right, it's not." She shot fire at Cyborg.

I used my water powers to block it, "Leave my friends alone, this is between us and us only."

"I would, but dad ordered that I don't hurt you, he said nothing about your friends."

I growled, "If you want my friends, then you're going to have to go through me!" I used a vine and wrapped it around her waist, lifting her up in the air. I was about to slam her to the ground,

"Rosie... What about your promise to mom? The promise to protect me? Does that mean nothing to you?" I stopped. She was right, I did make a promise to mom... a promise that I've already broken once, "I know it meant nothing to you, you left me alone in that lab to die! As long as you were safe that was all that mattered right? You are selfish, only thinking about your personal gain... You're just like dad."

I wanted to use the vine to squeeze the life out of her and shut her up, but I didn't, I couldn't, she was my sister, and I still cared for her even if she didn't care about me. I fell to my knees, tears streamed down my face, the vine around Lily loosened, and she fell to the ground, "I am nothing like him." I muttered,

"What a shame, I've known that since you were young you were just like your mother." A man's voice said,

"I would rather be kind and sweet like mom than be a wretched monster and a horrible father like you!" I yelled at him.

Lily stood by him, "Rosalina, join us, you could gain so much if you just come back home." He reached out his hand to me,

"Don't call me Rosalina, that's not who I am, not anymore, and I will never join you because this is my home now."

He gave me a death glare, "So be it, then I hope you have enjoyed your last birthday alive." He pressed a button on his watch.

The ground started rumbling, "Rose... What's happening?" Cyborg asked,

"I-I don't know!" I said. The road started splitting open and through the crack fire monsters emerged, but they were just the beginning. Monsters formed everywhere and were made from everything, fire, water, stone, mud, dirt, electricity, and plants.

We were surrounded, "Sorry we couldn't come to terms. Army, attack!" He shouted.

The monsters let out a deafening roar, "Guys, where are you?" I heard Cyborg ask,

"There's been a roadblock, we're kind of busy." Beast Boy said,

"We could use some help!" I exclaimed as a plant monster grabbed me with a vine. I used my powers to break the vine, I looked at the pieces of broken vine on the ground, then got an idea, "Wait a minute..." If I could control water and plants, then maybe I can turn the monsters on my side. I took a deep breath then stuck my arm out toward a plant monster and a water monster,

"Rose, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked, I didn't answer because I had to focus. My muscles tensed as my powers took control of all of the water and plant monsters, I faced towards the other monsters, "Attack!" I demanded. The monsters turned on each other, water monsters doused the fire ones, plant monsters were attacking the earth and mud monsters, but still there were too many out of my control. I turned to Cyborg and Raven who had shown up to help us, "Can you guys handle this?" I asked,

"Yeah, but what are you going to do?" Cyborg asked,

"I'm going after my father." I said and ran to find him.

I followed the path of destruction to an abandoned building, I climbed up to the roof of the building to get a better view. My father was on the rooftop alone, Lily was gone, he seemed to be laughing to himself, the same way he always did when I would come downstairs in the morning and he was in the basement. I growled and jumped off of my building to kick him down, but somehow he anticipated my attack and grabbed my ankle, slamming me to the ground, "It's too bad you never introduced me to your friends, they seemed real nice."

"Leave my friends alone!" I kicked him in the face. He stumbled back as I got up and went to grab him with a vine, he blocked it with a force field then used vines of his own to grab me.

I was shocked, "Did you think that I only used my experiment on you and Lily?" He threw me in the air. While I was in the air he grabbed me with a vine again and pulled me back to the rooftop, the force was enough to knock the wind out of me. He laughed and approached me, I didn't get it, why was I having such a hard time fighting back?

I growled and used my water powers to blast him back onto the building I was on before. He landed with a crash, I got up and used my powers to get me to that rooftop. My father was lying in an unmoving heap, but I knew better than to think he was unconscious or dead, "Get up... You coward..." I said, and stumbled forward.

He laughed and got up, "Rosalina, you don't sound so good, and you definitely don't look like you have it in you to fight anymore."

"I have enough in me to defeat you." Vines started wrapping around him, catching him off guard.

He gasped in surprise but then broke free, "I am stronger and you are insignificant." I growled and ran towards him, punching him in the face, he kicked me back, I blocked it with a vine and pulled him down by the ankle then slammed him to the ground. He growled, "Enough!" He used some sort of energy power to blast me back. I hit the wall, "I will kill you, and your friends, and this world will be mine."

"You're forgetting one minor detail, we'll stop you before that happens." I ran towards him and went to punch him, but he grabbed my fist. At first I thought that he punched me really hard in the stomach, but when I looked down I saw that he had stabbed me with a knife,

"Who will stop me now? Tell your friends that you've been killed by the same hand that killed your mother, and they're next." He said, pulling the knife out and kicking me off of the building. I was falling, still shocked at what happened, I could feel a burning around the wound, like I was on fire.

Before I could splat on the ground someone caught me, "Robin?"

"Rose, we have to get you back to the tower." He sounded panicked,

"No... my father..."

"That will have to wait." We landed by the others, "We have to get her back now!" Robin ordered, "Get in the car." Everyone retreated and we got in the car, minus Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

I was in pain, but I still felt fine, "Robin, I'm fine... We have to stop my father." I was lying across his and Jericho's lap, which Jericho gave me a look, "Don't give me that look..."

"Rose you're not fine."

We got to the island that the tower was on, Robin carried me out of the car, the pain suddenly intensified greatly, the same way it did when I gained my powers. I screamed loudly, making everyone cover their ears, "STOP!"

Robin stopped and knelt down, laying me on his lap, "Cyborg! What's happening?"

"She's been poisoned, but it's something not recognized by my system... There may not be a cure for it."

I started shaking in pain, "Stop! Make it stop!" I cried, everyone looked sad, knowing they couldn't make it stop. The poison must have been my father's own creation, and there probably was no cure for it... I surely was going to die. My skin was turning a pale color, paler than normal, "R...Robin..." I said shakily,

"What is it Rose?"

"I... I am sorry... I should have stopped them..."

"Rose, you didn't know, it's not your fault." He hugged me closer, I winced, but cried. Tears stained his uniform, Robin was like the brother I never had... I was thankful for the Titans, they were the family I've been wanting for the past nine years. My vision was fading, "Guys... Thank you... For being the family I've always wanted... I couldn't have asked for anything more." I smiled and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Loss and Gain

**Hey guys, 5 more days until I move into college, soo excited! So we're nearing the end of the story, I'm not sure if I will make another Teen Titans story... We'll see I suppose**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 7: Loss and Gain**

Robin held Rose's lifeless body in his arms, a mix of emotions coursed through his body; anger, sadness, hate. Rain started falling and thunder sounded in the distance, Cyborg put a hand on Robin's shoulder to comfort him but Robin just brushed it off. Beast Boy looked at the others, "What do we do now?"

Robin laid Rose's body on the ground, "We're going to stop her dad." He stood up, "It's what she would have wanted."

The others nodded, "Uh hello! We couldn't stop his army of monsters, what makes you think we could stop him if Rose couldn't." Beast Boy said, they all glared at him.

Raven looked at the others, "Beast Boy is right." They all looked at her, surprised that she actually agreed with Beast Boy for once, "We don't stand a chance, not with just us six, we need help."

"Who will help us?" Starfire asked, they all thought about it but had no idea.

Robin looked up, "The Titans East." He said,

"Do you think they will actually help us?" Cyborg asked,

"They are our closest allies, we have no other choice." The others nodded in agreement.

They looked back to their dead friend who was now emitting a green aura, "Look!" Starfire exclaimed. Rose's body started fading away,

"What's happening?" Beast Boy asked,

"She's... Fading." Raven said.

As the body disappeared a plant started forming, it was a small rose bush, with a single red rose blooming on it, Robin knelt down and scooped up the plant, "Don't worry Rose, we'll stop them." He headed towards the tower, the others followed behind.

While Robin contacted Titans East, Jericho looked at the rose bush, thinking about how much he had to say to her but couldn't, ' _I should have warned her sooner, I could have saved her.'_ He thought to himself.

Robin approached him, "It's late, you should get some sleep." Jericho nodded and headed to one of the spare bedrooms of the tower. Robin was left alone, he stared out the window at the city that was engulfed in fire and smoke, he sighed,

"It's not your fault you know." A voice said. He turned to see Rose standing behind him, she was wearing a white dress as opposed to her normal red crop top and green leafy skirt, her red hair was down to her mid-back and wavy and she was wearing her flower hairclip she always wore. Her skin was pale white and this time she was emitting a white aura,

"Rose?" Robin asked,

"None of this was your fault." She said, folding her hands in front of her, "Perhaps, if I had just stayed with my father and sister, things would have been different, I would still be alive."

"Rose, this isn't your fault, I could have helped you, I could have saved you..." His voice faltered, he turned to the window so he wasn't facing her.

She took a few steps towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "There was nothing you could have done to save me, my fate was sealed the moment I ran from that lab, I was in the same situation that Terra was in, you guys couldn't have helped me... Then..."

Robin lifted his head a little, "Then?" He turned towards her as she took a step back,

"You may be able to stop him, I don't know his weaknesses or his strengths, but you can stop him, it may seem impossible, but we've faced the impossible before." She gave him a slight smile.

He slightly smiled back, "It's different without you here Rose."

"I know... But I will be back." She disappeared, Robin frowned as he was left in the empty room with the small plant sitting on the table,

"Goodbye Rose." He shut off the light and left the room.

The Titans were eating breakfast the next morning, Beast Boy looked over at the empty seat where Rose always sat, he remembered the time when she was the only person who would eat tofu bacon besides him, "This sucks." Beast Boy sighed, the others looked at him,

"Yeah... We should have stopped her." Cyborg said, "I shouldn't have let her go."

"It was no ones fault." Robin said, staring out the window.

The alarm started going off, "Intruder." Cyborg said, everyone got up and ran to the front door.

Standing there was a girl with blonde hair and fiery red eyes, she looked about 12 or 13, "You..." Robin growled and tackled the girl to the ground, the others were ready to attack just in case,

"Ugh... Listen to me, I'm not here to fight..." The girl struggled as Robin had her pinned face down into the carpet,

"Why should we trust you?" Starfire asked,

"You've done nothing to gain our trust." Raven said,

"I... I don't want to fight with him... not anymore. I heard what he did to my mother, and he has caused people their lives, I don't want to be evil anymore!" She plead.

The Titans looked at each other, "You have one chance." Robin said, getting up.

Lily got up and dusted herself off, "Where's Rose?"

The others looked at each other, "You didn't... He didn't tell you?" Beast Boy asked,

"Tell me what?" Lily asked,

"Your father... He killed Rose." Cyborg said,

"He... No..." Robin nodded and led her back to the living room. Lily was in shock, she knew that her father had her mother killed all those years ago, but she didn't know that he killed her sister as well.

They approached the rose bush, "When your sister... died, her body faded, and this was left in it's spot." Robin said,

"Rose..." Lily knelt down next to the plant, "I'm sorry, for everything I've done. I shouldn't have been angry at you for leaving me, I should have been mad at father for killing mother all those years ago. I guess... I guess I took my revenge out on the wrong person." A tear streamed down on her face and onto the floor.

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, "We will stop him, we have people who are going to help us."

"But will it be enough to stop him?" She asked, getting up,

"It'll be more than enough." Robin assured her with a smile, the others smiled too,

"Let's do this, for Rose." Lily said,

"For Rose." Everyone agreed.

Hours later the Titans East showed up, "We came as soon as we could." Bumblebee said,

"Yeah, your city looked terrible." Speedy said,

"That's why we need your help." Robin said.

The Titans East member looked at Lily, "So, who's this?" Speedy smirked at Lily who blushed,

"I'm Lily, Rose's sister."

"Where's Rose?" Aqualad asked.

Everyone's faces fell, "Rose is... Dead..." Beast Boy said,

"What?" Bumblebee said in disbelief,

"Our father... he killed her." Lily said sadly, "That's why we need your help, to stop him."

"We're going to need a plan." Raven said,

"Let's talk about it in the living room." Robin nodded, leading everyone there.

When the team got there they were greeted by a shocking sight. Laying face down on the floor was a girl with blonde hair and tanned skin, she was wearing a simple white tank top and black shorts. A pair of glasses was in her hand that was resting at her side, sitting in the girls hair was a red flower hairclip, "No way..." Lily ran over to the girl and lifted her up, revealing the face of her sister at a time before they both got their powers.


End file.
